De la A a la Z con Scerek
by Cassandra.Blake.Volk
Summary: Derek se ha convertido en Alfa, con esto, Scott no puede evitar ir a hablar con él. En esta visita el beta termina descubriendo que Derek siempre lo quiso a su lado porque se enamoró de él, y también termina descubriendo que él corresponde ese sentir. Serie de capítulos sobre la pareja Derek x Scott, basados en palabras que comienzan con las letras del abecedario.
1. A

**·** _A_ **·**

 **···Alfa··** ·

* * *

—Ahora el alfa soy yo—

Ese fue el desenlace de los sucesos ocurridos tan solo el día anterior. Scott aún se hallaba consternado por no haber conseguido liberarse de la maldición —regalo, supuestamente los Hale— de ser un hombre lobo; sería así para siempre por el asesinato de Peter a manos de Derek.

Mientras descansaba con Allison entre sus brazos, en el tejado de la casa de ella, no podía evitar pensar en el nuevo alfa. Parecía que todo había terminado y que podría volver a su vida cotidiana, no obstante su mente no parecía dispuesta a darle tregua.

Necesitaba saber cuáles serían los siguientes pasos del ahora alfa.

No meditó demasiado. Llevó a su novia de vuelta a su habitación y tras despedirse de ella abandonó el lugar saliendo por la ventana, dirigiéndose a un rumbo fijo en mente.

La oscuridad que rodeaba la quemada y destruida casa de los Hale provocaba que esta se volviera un sitio tétrico, aunque para Scott ya no lucía de tal modo; si le preguntaban no sabría decir el motivo de ello.

—¿Derek?— preguntó en voz baja mientras abría la puerta de la casa, adentrándose con cierto sigilo. Desde su posición pudo ver el sitio en dónde estuvo el cuerpo sin vida de Kate, cuestión que le sacó algunos escalofríos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

A los escalofríos siguió un ligero salto de sorpresa. No había escuchado los pasos del mayor, sin embargo él salió de la habitación del lado derecho a las escaleras.

El muchacho se giró para encontrarse con el rostro impasible de Derek. Desde luego que el alfa no dejaría ver que le sorprendió la visita del beta pues lo imaginaba con Allison —para malestar propio— o simplemente descansando luego de todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —Indagó con cierta sospecha— Ahora que eres un alfa— aclaró luego de ver un sutil movimiento de cejas de parte del otro lobo con el cuál le dejó ver que no sabía a qué se refería; o tal vez sí pero quería asegurarse. Scott no supo por cuál de ambas opciones inclinarse.

—¿Por qué te importa, Scott? —Dio vuelta y volvió por donde llegó— Antes de irte con Stiles y Jackson dijiste que no formarías una manada conmigo— hablaba sin mirar a su acompañante, sino concentrándose en ver la habitación en la que se hallaba ahora, restándole importancia al menor que le siguió sin demora.

—No quiero una manada, sólo quiero… Volver a tener una vida normal— se explicó con apacibilidad e inclusive culpabilidad. Fue imposible no sentirse culpable al percibir el tono de voz ligeramente herido que el alfa usó al momento de recordarle sus propias palabras de la noche pasada.

Derek giró apenas un par de milímetros su rostro, sin llegar a mirar al muchacho tras él. Escucharlo hablar con culpa le hizo saber que quizás él mismo había dejado al descubierto parte de sus sentimientos al hablar.

Inhaló profundamente. Después de haber mordido a Jackson la noche se había tornado algo nostálgica. No hubiera tenido que hacer eso a espaldas de Scott si este hubiera aceptado ser parte de su manada.

—No puedes —le atajó, recuperando la firmeza en su voz, siendo ese el momento en que se volviera hacia el beta— Eres un hombre lobo; no volverás a tener una vida normal— concluyó mirándole directamente a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos chocolate que causaban vibraciones en su interior.

Fue turno del muchacho de sentirse herido, dejando ver esto en la mirada dolida que le dirigió al mayor.

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedo solo quedarme fuera de todo esto?— con las preguntas vino un tono de reproche. Él sólo quería volver a su vida normal, preocuparse por la escuela, sus amigos, por Allison.

Allison. Le gustaría saber por qué la mirada tan profunda de Derek le estremeció de pies a cabeza de una manera en que solamente le había sucedido al pensar o mirar a la joven Argent.

—¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? —terminó con la distancia que los separaba, plantándose frente al beta demasiado cerca, haciendo notable la pequeña diferencia de estaturas— Si es así … ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te importa lo que yo haga?—

Buen punto. Fue todo lo que la mente de Scott consiguió pensar. La cercanía le atrofió las neuronas.

Abrió la boca, mas no llegó a decir nada. ¿Cómo responder a ello? ¿Se podía? Cerró la boca y apretó la mandíbula con quizá demasiada fuerza. Si tan solo dejara de escuchar el desbocado latir de su corazón probablemente podría escuchar sus propios pensamientos y tal vez podría responder. Tal vez.

¡¿Qué rayos le sucedía?! No era la primera vez que tenía al lobo mayor tan cerca, pero sí era una de las pocas veces en que le había puesto nervioso. Porque lo admitía: Tener demasiado cerca a Derek Hale le provocaba nerviosismo. En un principio creyó que era por esa expresión de 'asesino serial' que el hombre tenía, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Por otra parte…

Aunque su mente le dijo que se apartara de Scott, Derek no pudo hacerlo, porque no quería hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, observando, detallando las facciones del menor así como sus reacciones. No le fue difícil saber que lo había puesto nervioso. El beta era como un libro abierto.

La cuestión importante era… ¿Por qué se había puesto nervioso? ¿Se debía a la cercanía?

Seguro estaba de que si se lo preguntaba no le respondería con la verdad, por ende optó por otro método para intentar averiguar el motivo de su nerviosismo.

Sin importarle el invadir por completo el espacio personal del chico se inclinó hacia él casi rozando la punta de su nariz en la mejilla ajena mientras respiraba profundamente. De inmediato sintió el estremecimiento al cual siguió una completa tensión.

Percibió nerviosismo, ansiedad y confusión. McCall estaba comenzando a tener una lucha interna, y no era producto de lo que hablaban sino que descubrió que, en efecto, era provocada por la cercanía.

—Derek…—

El murmuró rompió el extraño silencio que habían creado.

La voz de Scott salió temblorosa y baja en medio de un impulso de empujarlo para tomar distancia y recobrar la cordura. No llegó a empujarlo. Guardó silencio nuevamente, esta vez con su rostro algo acalorado por la acción del alfa. Quiso suponer que la cercanía de sus rostros tenía explicación, una que no incluyera que el alfa así lo deseaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás luchando contigo mismo?— interrogó, retrocediendo solo lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara frente a frente con el del muchacho. Mantuvo la cercanía por gusto, porque eso era lo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo.

Por segunda ocasión el beta abrió la boca sin llegar a decir nada durante un rato. Se sentía tembloroso aunque realmente no estuviera temblando. Comenzaba a preguntarse el motivo de que Derek tuviera la habilidad de hacerle preguntas desestabilizadoras. O tal vez no eran las preguntas en sí, sino el modo en que aquellos profundos ojos verdes le miraban.

—No lo sé— respondió al fin, sin aire, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

En otras tantas ocasiones Derek se había controlado, pero en aquella no pudo hacerlo, no al mirar tan de cerca las reacciones del muchacho, no al olfatear lo que su cercanía le provocaba, no al ver el color rojo en su rostro. Simplemente no le fue posible.

Sujetó el hombro izquierdo de Scott y lo empujó hasta una oscura pared que se encontraba a un par de pasos tras él, chocando su espalda sin mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo en que su mano libre se ponía sobre dicha pared, acorralando al menor quien lucía afectado por la mezcla de emociones que luchaban en su interior.

—No, sí lo sabes— declaró mirado fijamente las pupilas marrones que destilaban temor derivado de la confusión.

Ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse, al menos eso le dictó su instinto. Decidido acabó con toda distancia que había entre sus rostros, tomando los labios de McCall con ansias, permitiéndole el saber que eso era algo que él había estado deseando. En un principio no obtuvo respuesta y eso le hizo dudar de si había hecho lo correcto.

Sus dudas se disiparon al sentir esos suaves labios devolviendo el beso.

Scott no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido eso. Y no se refería al beso, sino a cómo es que Hale se había metido en su corazón.

No creía que hubiera respuesta a ello, y si la había no estaba en posición de buscarla pues el intenso beso estaba acaparando toda su atención, sobretodo luego de calmar su lucha interna. Sus manos se aferraron a la chamarra de cuero negro que usaba el mayor, acercándolo a él aún más si es que era posible.

No quería romper el contacto entre sus labios, además… No sentía que Derek quisiera hacerlo tampoco. Y no se equivocó.

El alfa mordió y succionó los labios del beta, sacándole un suspiro ahogado, el cual aprovechó para colar su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad. Pronto ambas lenguas se encontraron enredándose y acariciándose, entretanto los dos jóvenes se veían a los ojos sin aparente deseo de dejar de mirar el rostro del otro.

Con jadeos bajos el beso fue roto. Era necesario respirar, mas Scott no tardó en ser él quien iniciara un nuevo encuentro entre sus labios. Quería dominar a su acompañante, aun cuando sabía que eso probablemente se quedara únicamente en el intento.

Desde luego que no consiguió tomar el control del beso, pero no importaba, se sentía bien incluso si estaba siendo —en cierto modo— sometido por Derek.

Perdieron la cuenta de los besos que se dieron, así como del tiempo que estuvieron besándose, tampoco es que importara. Los movimientos de sus lenguas frotándose, el sabor que les dejaba la mezcla de sus salivas y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, todo los estaba envolviendo en una grata sensación de calidez y confort.

Jadeantes apartaron sus labios, que lucieron rojizos durante un par de segundos.

Habían ahogado tantas emociones en aquel contacto y se había sentido tan bien, no obstante… Tenían mucho qué aclarar.

—Derek, yo…— no supo qué decir, aunque tampoco fue necesario decir más pues fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

—Allison o yo— impuso, notando inmediatamente el sorpresivo semblante que adoptó el muchacho frente a él.

No quería obligar a Scott a tomar una decisión precipitada, pero tampoco quería que esos besos no significaran nada, ni mucho menos deseaba convertirse en una especie de amante oculto porque el beta no pudiera escoger entre la Argent o él. A veces presionar al chico era una idea razonable.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre los hombres.

McCall no dijo nada, con ello aceptó que debía tomar una decisión. No era fácil; estaba pensando, comparando su sentir entre los momentos que pasó con Allison y los que pasó con Derek. Comenzaba a pensar que no podría hacerlo, no podría decidir. O eso creyó.

Sentir al lobo alfa apartarse de él provocó que reaccionara. No deseaba eso, no deseaba que Hale se apartara de él, eso le causó una sensación de vacío, de abandono.

No demoró en atraerle de vuelta al todavía estarle sujetando por la chaqueta de cuero.

—A ti— habló bajo, pese a ello había seguridad en su voz y decisión en su mirada, obteniendo una suave pero completamente sincera sonrisa del mayor.

Derek sabía que todo sería algo complicado a partir de ahí, sobre todo para Scott que dejaría de lado a Allison para estar con él. Aun así estaba seguro de una cosa: Ambos se esforzarían, darían lo mejor de ellos porque eso funcionara.

Con ese pensamiento volvió a inclinarse para rozar sus labios con los del menor, sin poder perder aquella sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que Alfa también significa 'el comienzo de algo'?— murmuró. Sintió su cálido aliento chocando contra los labios del beta y causándole ligeros escalofríos que él notó fácilmente mientras que McCall pedía que no fueran muy notorios.

—Ah… No, no lo sabía— respondió con sus mejillas adquiriendo algo de calor y una sonrisa natural brotando en sus labios ante las palabras y la mezcla de sus cálidos alientos.

—Deberías estudiar más— en su voz no había regaño, solo un recordatorio con un apenas perceptible tono divertido.

—Lo intentaré, aunque algo me dice que seguiré sin tener mucho tiempo para la escuela— ahora la escuela había pasado a un segundo plano para él, además de haber dejado de importarle ese mismo hecho.

—Ya veremos— murmuró, previo a volver a tomar posesión de esos labios que rápidamente se habían vuelto una adicción para él.

No estaba en sus planes arruinar la vida escolar de Scott. Y… aunque aún había mucho de qué hablar decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

Ese era el comienzo de una nueva historia para ambos.


	2. B

_·B·_

 **···Beta··** ·

—Aún no estoy de acuerdo con tus ideas— reprochaba insatisfecho.

—Vuelve a tu tarea— fue la tranquila respuesta que le dio mientras movía un par de cosas y preparaba otras más.

Desde luego no tardó en escuchar un bufido inconforme, lo cual le hizo dejar en segundo plano el ordenar aquel sitio para así darle su atención a su rebelde pareja adolescente.

—¡Tienes que dejar de convertir personas! ¡Jackson, Isaac, Erica y Boyd!— recriminó intentando ocultar su molestia.

¿Cómo no estar molesto? Su novio hizo todo eso a espaldas suyas sólo porque él no aceptó la idea. Comenzaba a creer que para Derek no era importante su opinión ni sus sentimientos. Estos últimos se vieron lastimados cuando el alfa desapareció por todo un día de su vista, volviendo con la noticia de que Erica era ahora parte de la manada. Temía lo peor sobre ese día de desaparición con la rubia.

Sin darse cuenta había dejado abandonados sus cuadernos y libros en la vieja mesa de madera en la cual había estado sentado desde que llegó a ese sitio, para encarar a su novio con más que notable enojo, sí, ese que había intentado ocultar fallidamente.

—Hay un motivo para eso —pensó en zanjar ahí el tema; la expresión de molestia de Scott le hizo replantearse esa idea— Necesito tener más betas. Se… se acerca algo— sin más alternativa decidió contarle la verdad.

Los próximos minutos se la pasó explicándole a Scott el peligro en que se hallaban, siendo este el motivo de que buscara más poder reclutando nuevos betas.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? —Murmuró con una mezcla de ofensa y dolor en su voz— ¿No confías en mí? ¿Es eso?— no conseguía entender cómo su pareja le ocultaba todo, por ende llegaba a la conclusión de que sencillamente no confiaba en él, eso sumado a que no le importaba ni su opinión ni sus sentimientos.

—Scott… —lo tomó con suavidad pero firmeza por los hombros— Tú eres la única persona que tiene toda mi confianza— declaró, pasando sus manos al rostro de su pareja, acunándolo entre ellas antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

En ese momento Derek no se tomó la molestia de ocultar sus emociones, con Scott nunca era necesario eso, mucho menos en la situación en la que estaba. Le había hecho daño ocultándole tantas cosas, pero incluso para eso había una razón.

—No te lo dije para protegerte. Tienes tus estudios, el lacrosse, tu trabajo en la veterinaria —enlistó mirando con un ligero temor palpable al muchacho. Temía echar su relación a perder— No quería añadirte más cargas— advirtió que sus palabras dejaron dubitativo al joven.

Scott agradecía no ser impulsivo o de ser el caso ya habría salido huyendo enojado de ahí sin escuchar a su novio, entonces se habría perdido de aquella mirada que le daba y de la explicación que le recordó brevemente al momento que vivió en la escuela cuando Peter los persiguió e intentó obligarlo a asesinar a todos. Él había cerrado la puerta con llave para protegerlos a todos, en especial a Allison, aunque ella no lo había comprendido.

Respiró profundamente, relajándose de poco en poco. Las palabras de Derek eran sinceras, estaba seguro de ello, aun así…

—No es la forma correcta de protegerme —aclaró con apacibilidad— Quiero siempre la verdad, Derek; no importa lo difícil, extraña o complicada que sea. Quiero que siempre seas honesto conmigo— pidió seria aunque amablemente, notando que su respuesta calmaba la preocupación y el temor en esas preciosas pupilas verdes.

—De acuerdo— debido a todo lo ocurrido aceptó sin más protestas. No estaba dispuesto a hacer o decir algo que pusiera en peligro su relación, aquello que tanto había deseado.

Sus manos bajaron a las caderas de McCall, apretándolas y atrayéndolas para acercarlo a él. Quedó en camino de besarlo, siendo interrumpido sólo por el mismo adolescente.

—Espera. ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dudó, continuando al ver una tenue expresión de diversión en el rostro del alfa. Seguro iba a decirle algo como '¿no lo estás haciendo ya?'— Cuando convertiste a Erica… ¿Qué… qué hiciste con ella todo ese día?— interrogó con notable desconfianza.

A Hale no le sorprendió la interrogante, no, le sorprendió que Scott no hubiera dicho nada ese día que mencionaba. En cierta forma supuso que no era normal que no objetara nada, sólo el hecho de haber convertido a la chica y no más.

—No pasé todo el día con ella. Después de transformarla fue a su casa y yo a investigar sobre los Argent. Mientras me dirigía hacia aquí la encontré en el camino y no quiso separarse de mí hasta no conocer el lugar en el que entrenaríamos y en el que estaría amarrada cuando fuera luna llena— en su explicación se estaba omitiendo un detalle importante, no porque pensara en ocultárselo al beta, sino porque pensaba en cómo decirle.

—¿Y qué más?— insistió. Comenzaba a percibir cuando su novio le mentía o le ocultaba cosas.

Después de un suspiro el alfa se decidió a hablar.

—Ella me besó —confesó sin demorar más— No le correspondí— tampoco demoró en hacer la aclaración.

La expresión de Scott dejó ver el desconcierto que sintió. No se había equivocado en que algo extraño había sucedido en torno a la conversión de Erica. Una vez asimiló la noticia apretó los puños.

—¿Qué hiciste tú?— sentía que estaba sometiendo a su novio a un interrogatorio, pero simplemente era algo que no podía evitar.

Desde luego que Derek también se sintió bajo interrogatorio, no obstante no se molestó ni objetó nada al respecto, dedicándose únicamente a responder.

—La rechacé —faltó decir que de forma poco amable pues empujó a la chica lanzándola al piso, y es que ella se lo había buscado al lanzarse encima de él y abrazarle por la cintura con las piernas. Mejor omitirse los detalles, no quería enojar más a su beta— Además le conté sobre tú y yo, sobre nosotros—

"Eso explica mucho" fue el pensamiento de Scott. Ahora entendía ciertas miradas raras que su rubia compañera le daba desde aquel día en que fue transformada.

Tuvo que repetirse a sí mismo que lo sucedido no había sido culpa de Derek, tampoco de Erica puesto que ni ella ni nadie sabía sobre su relación con Hale. Aunque le hubiera gustado no tener que ocultarlo, era necesario por varios motivos, entre ellos estaban la diferencia de edades que hacía ilegal su relación sumado a la reacción que su madre podría tener. Melissa era comprensiva, pero decirle de la noche a la mañana que dejó a su novia para tener novio y que encima este era mayor que él, era buscarse una situación muy incómoda y demasiados problemas que por el momento prefería evitar.

Luego de respirar profundamente un par de veces consiguió recuperar la calma que había perdido. Le gustaría poder hablar de su situación con alguien. Lástima que ni siquiera a Stiles le había dicho lo que ocurría, aunque su amigo ya sospechaba.

—Está bien. No necesitábamos una manada, tú y yo podríamos habernos encargado de lo que viniera, pero ya está hecho —dio por terminado aquel tema— Entrenaré contigo y tus betas como me lo has pedido. Y respecto a Erica… mientras no intenté volver a besarte no tendré nada contra ella— finalizó dando un largo, largo suspiro.

—¿Mis betas? Tú también eres uno de ellos, pero más importante— declaró con una sonrisa de orgullo. Sí, estaba orgulloso del modo en que Scott había manejado toda la tensa situación que los rodeaba.

Tal vez no lo diría, pero él también quería ser el orgullo de su joven beta, por eso se prometió el no volver a actuar a sus espaldas.

—Eres mi segundo al mando por muchas razones, la principal… —hizo una pausa y tomó los labios de su pareja en un beso de duración media, diciéndole así lo que sentía por él— Nunca lo olvides— pidió sobre los labios contrarios, mirando directo a los ojos al adolescente.

Ojos chocolate contra ojos esmeralda. De forma silenciosa la joven pareja se dijo todo lo necesario. Scott agradeció con una mirada amorosa y conmovida que le nombrara su segundo al mando por el amor que le tenía, mientras que Derek le agradeció con cariño por su comprensión ante sus egoístas actos.

Con un agradable silencio de por medio los lobos se besaron fogosamente.

El joven beta pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio al mismo tiempo en el que saltaba sobre él, enredando sus piernas en su cintura, sintiendo como las fuertes y grandes manos del alfa sujetaban sus caderas.

En pocos minutos Scott yacía acorralado contra una columna de aquella estación abandonada, con Derek mordiéndole los labios y con sus manos recorriendo desde sus costados hasta sus muslos.

—Wow, llegamos en mal momento— una femenina y divertida voz frenó sus movimientos.

—¿Sabes? Si tenías pensado retozar con tu novio mejor no nos hubieras pedido que viniéramos a entrenar hoy— la voz de Isaac también sonaba cargada de diversión.

El tercer nuevo beta simplemente guardó silencio. A diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros él sí sentía cierta incomodidad y pena por haber interrumpido un momento… 'intimo' entre su alfa y el otro beta.

Scott solo atinó a esconder su rostro completamente enrojecido en el pecho de Derek conforme bajaba sus piernas de su cintura. Con tan bochornoso momento casi deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

A su vez, Derek comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber escuchado a su joven pareja en lo que a crear nuevos betas respecta, pero tal y como McCall había dicho: Ya estaba hecho. Ahora sólo le quedaba enseñar a sus betas a no interrumpirle cuando estuviera con Scott, y para eso tenía la buena excusa del entrenamiento.


	3. C

_·C·_

 **···Confusión··** ·

* * *

Pese a todo lo que ya habían vivido —y a todo lo que seguramente les faltaba vivir— Stiles nunca había estado tan confundido como lo estaba en ese momento.

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo pasó?

Boqueaba como pez fuera del agua sin llegar a formular sus preguntas. Solamente intercambiaba miradas entre los dos lobos frente a él.

Scott miraba con preocupación a su amigo debido a que este no había dicho nada en los últimos… quince minutos.

Derek por su parte lucía un ligero semblante de aburrimiento. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender que él y Scott tenían una relación? ¿Era posible eso luego de que Stilinski los encontrara a él y a su pareja en medio de un beso? O tal vez sólo estaba asimilando la situación. Fuese como fuese estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

—Creo que debí de haberle dicho la verdad desde el comienzo— comentó el joven beta con notable intranquilidad por el estado mental de aquel chico que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria.

—Eso nos habría ahorrado esto —contestó con un suspiro largo— No creo que tu madre tarde en llegar, así que será mejor que me vaya. Avísame cómo te va cuando reaccione— decía levantándose del pequeño sofá al lado de la cama.

—¡¿Qué?! Oye, no me dejes así con él— por su parte, Scott se levantó de la cama en dónde estaba sentado al lado de su amigo.

—Si me quedo más tiempo Melissa llegará y eso solo empeorará la situación— explicaba siendo razonable. Si la madre de su pareja llegaba y los encontraba con un shockeado Stiles la situación se pondría… Peligrosa.

El beta no argumentó nada, sabiendo que su novio tenía razón. Suspiró largo, dejando un asentimiento como resignación y aceptación a la idea.

Derek se acercó a Scott y plantó un beso intenso —no falto de cariño— en sus labios, arrancándole el aliento junto a un suspiro cuando terminó.

Por otro lado…

Stiles tuvo inmensas ganas de gritarles que no hicieran eso. Apenas estaba digiriendo la idea de que ese par eran pareja y ellos dos besándose de ese modo frente a él no ayudaban a que se recuperara de tremenda noticia tan confusa e increíble.

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos el alfa ya había abandonado la habitación y probablemente la casa. Una vez más su amigo le miraba preocupado, no sabiendo qué decir. Claro, McCall era malo hablando en situaciones tensas, así que ahora tenía dos opciones: Quedarse callado durante horas más junto a su amigo, o hablar para dar respuesta a todas sus incógnitas.

—¡¿Con Derek?! ¡¿En serio, Scott?!—

Bien… Eso no fue como lo planeó, pero al menos ya había dicho algo y eso pareció aliviar a quien siempre consideró su hermano.

—No estoy seguro de cómo explicar lo que me pasa con Derek, solo sé… Que lo amo— fue la respuesta más sencilla que encontró. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que eso no provocara otro shock en el hiperactivo chico frente a él.

—¡¿Qué no decías lo mismo de Allison?!—

Aunque quisiera calmarse se hallaba algo ansioso, más aún por un detalle que pronto reprocharía a su amigo, a quien por cierto vio suspirar como si supiera que eso pasaría.

Y es que Scott sabía que eso pasaría. Sabía que cuando su relación con Derek comenzara a salir a la luz muchos preguntarían por la joven cazadora y la relación que había tenido con ella.

—Sí… No —sacudió la cabeza. Comenzaba a hacerse un lío mental, pero no el suficiente para no notar la expresión escéptica de Stiles— No es lo mismo. Allison fue mi primer amor, le tengo aprecio y cariño por todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero Derek… Él es mi verdadero amor. A él no tengo que ocultarle nada, siempre creyó en mí, siempre quiso que estuviéramos juntos y…—

Se obligó a hacer una pausa pues seguro estaba de qué podría seguir enumerando todo lo que veía de especial en el alfa.

—Lo amo. En verdad lo amo— concluyó mirando a su mejor amigo con súplica. Suplicaba que lo comprendiera y que no lo juzgara. Extrañamente se sentía como cachorro regañado ante los gritos que había recibido, no porque fuera sensible a que le alzaran la voz, sino por la persona que lo hizo. Stiles era alguien muy importante para él, por eso temía que lo rechazara o no aprobara su relación por aquella desconfianza que tenía hacia Derek.

Al tener esa mirada sobre de él supo que tal vez había exagerado con los gritos. Se sintió apenado de su conducta aunque todavía estaba algo ofendido.

—Escucha, Scott… No me molesta que estés con Derek, me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho. ¿Hace cuánto que comenzó esto? ¿Quiénes más lo saben?— indagó ahora con voz ligeramente dolida.

Escuchar esa manera de hablar le hizo saber a Scott que había cometido un gran error al ocultarle su relación a su amigo.

—Desde que Derek se convirtió en alfa —le tomó unos momentos responder a la otra cuestión— Solamente Isaac, Erica y Boyd. P-pero los chicos se enteraron porque nos descubrieron a Derek y a mi besándonos —se apresuró a decir, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse al recordar tan vergonzoso momento— Y Erica lo supo porque besó a Derek y luego de que él la rechazara le contó sobre lo nuestro— contestó al fin, esperando con temor el veredicto que Stiles le daría.

Tres personas antes que él. Dos lo descubrieron y a una fue necesario decirle aunque no fue propiamente McCall quien le contó. Bien, no era tan grave.

—Entiendo. No me siento tan ofendido como al principio pero te advierto algo, Scott McCall: Si vuelves a ocultarme una relación y vuelvo a ser el cuarto en enterarse…. Habrá serias consecuencias— amenazó con fingida seriedad, haciendo sonreír al beta que instantáneamente se relajó.

Si el sentido del humor de Stiles había vuelto quería decir que todo estaba bien. Pensaba el lobo con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

—Y… ¿puedo saber por qué no me lo dijiste?— preguntó pero ahora con más curiosidad que otra cosa.

—Pensé en decírtelo, quería hacerlo, pero Derek y yo acordamos mantener esto en secreto porque no estábamos seguros de si todo saldría bien. Pensamos que necesitábamos un poco de privacidad y espacio mientras comenzábamos a conocernos en este ámbito. Además… Recuerda que él es mayor y si tu padre llegará a enterarse…— dejó la idea en el aire, siendo rápidamente captada por el otro muchacho.

Con pequeños asentimientos dio a saber a su lobuno amigo que entendía. En verdad tenían sentido sus palabras, aunque suponía que había sido Hale quien le había ayudado a ponerlas en orden, pues dudaba de que Scott hubiera conseguido él solo expresarse sin errores de por medio.

—De acuerdo —se mostró animado— Te perdono por ocultarme algo tan importante —añadió algo de dramatismo sumado a una expresión de falsa seriedad— Pero si Derek te hace feliz… yo soy feliz también— concluyó sonriendo a su amigo y hermano.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Stiles—

No se contuvo y abrazó a su amigo con alegría, dejándose llevar por el emotivo momento, usando más fuerza de la necesaria, dándose cuenta de esto solo cuando el delgado muchacho entre sus brazos se quejó.

—Sí, sí, pero si en verdad quieres agradecerme… Puedes hacerlo no matándome por asfixia— murmuró sin aire.

De inmediato soltó a Stilinski, disculpándose con sonrisa nerviosa y mirada apenada.

—Gracias por dejarme vivir. Ah y algo más... —pausó volviendo a recuperar su expresión seria, solo que en esta ocasión era más real— Adviértele a Derek que si llega a hacerte daño encontraré el modo de patearle su lobuno trasero— aseguró protectora y fraternalmente, provocándole una sonrisa a Scott.

—¿De verdad lo harías?— una tercera voz mezcla de burla e incredulidad se dejó escuchar.

Stiles palideció al girar su cabeza y hallar a Hale parado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, mirándole fijamente. ¿Qué no se había ido?

—Derek, ¿qué haces aquí?— algo nervioso Scott se puso de pie para acercarse a su pareja.

—Olvidé mi celular— intercambió mirada entre su castaño novio y el pequeño sofá en el que había estado sentado antes de irse, viendo ahí dicho aparato.

A pesar de su respuesta no se movió, sino que volvió a mirar al chico que había mandado la amenaza con su novio.

—¿Y bien, Stiles?— presionó al hiperactivo muchacho que lucía más blanco de lo habitual. Al oír su nombre salir a modo de reprimenda en un murmuro de parte de su beta le dio una breve mirada silenciosa con la cuál decía no estar haciendo nada.

—S-sí… —pasó saliva, tomó aire y se puso de pie, intentando no dejarse intimidar— Sí lo haría —repitió con mayor firmeza— Si llegas a lastimar a Scott encontraré el modo de patearte el trasero. Así que estás advertido, Derek Hale— repitió su amenaza con seguridad.

Por su compañero, amigo y hermano estaba más que dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, eso incluía no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño aún si se trataba de un lobo alfa.

La expresión del beta no tuvo precio; se sintió conmovido por el valor que su amigo demostraba para protegerlo.

Derek por su parte no se sorprendió del todo por el actuar del joven humano; era natural que estuviera decidido a no permitir que nada malo le sucediera a McCall.

—Ya puedes relajarte, Stiles —comenzó a hablar con mayor seriedad, dejando de lado la burla— Yo nunca le haré daño a Scott— prometió a Stilinski como lo haría ante un hermano de sangre de su beta, porque sabía bien que esos dos muchachos más que amigos eran como hermanos.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los dos muchachos, no por la promesa en sí, sino por el modo en que lo prometió.

Las chocolates pupilas se fijaron en su pareja destellando afecto. La mirada fue correspondida a los pocos momentos.

—Me da gusto que te quedara claro— se jactó volviendo a sentarse. Su corazón latía aún con cierta velocidad por la adrenalina del momento, sumado a que sus piernas temblaban por el nerviosismo.

Lo dicho pasó desapercibido para Derek y Scott que no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

Sin decir nada el alfa tomó por la cintura a su beta, acercándolo a él previo a capturar sus labios siendo el beso gustosamente correspondido por el más joven, quien en un principio acarició esos fuertes brazos antes de que sus manos ascendieran y se enredaran en los negros cabellos de su pareja.

—Eh… oigan— llamó Stiles algo incómodo por presenciar aquella caricia tan desbordante de amor.

Naturalmente fue ignorado por el par de amantes lobunos.

—Oigan… —insistió tosiendo para intentar captar su atención, siendo ignorado nuevamente— ¿Han escuchado la frase 'No coman pan delante de los pobres'?— inquirió alto y lento para ver si así le escuchaban.

Por segunda ocasión no obtuvo respuesta, llegando a preguntarse si le oían y le ignoraban, o si realmente se habían sumergido tanto en sus arrumacos que no le escuchaban. Conociendo a ambos supuso que Derek hacía lo primero y Scott lo segundo.

—Tomaré eso como un no— habló para sí mismo mirando a otro lado.

En ese momento hizo una nota mental sobre comprar un atomizador*, llenarlo de agua fría y llevarlo con él cuando supiera que estaría a solas con la pareja, así podría separarlos en caso de que quisieran comerse a besos e ignorarlo como hacían ahora.

* * *

*Atomizador: Spray o aerosol de agua.  
A veces son usados para corregir a los gatos y perros.

¡Gracias por las lecturas! Espero esté gustándoles la historia. Saludos.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! ~


	4. D

_·D·_

 **···Difícil··** ·

* * *

Scott no sabía en qué momento su vida se había complicado tanto, o bien… quizás no quería reconocer el momento en que había sido porque eso lo llevaría a discutir con su pareja o de mínimo hacerlo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

—Eres libre de decir 'te lo dije'—

La voz del alfa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Isaac haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras tocaba su nuca tras levantarse del suelo en donde había estado recostado.

Dio un suspiro largo y negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene caso que peleemos entre nosotros. Hay que buscar una forma de detener a Jackson— fue su simple respuesta.

Derek advirtió el vacío que Scott sentía, probablemente derivado de no saber qué sentir respecto a lo que sucedía.

Jackson se había convertido en algo más letal y menos razonable que un hombre lobo, todo por su culpa, por su mordida, y ahora había varias personas muertas además de otras tantas que con esfuerzo lograron salvar, entre ellas Isaac y Erica que sobrevivieron al ataque del Kanima en un bar gay, terminando simplemente paralizados.

Contuvo un suspiro, dando una mirada a la rubia que yacía recostada sin que el veneno perdiera aún el efecto. Boyd al lado de la chica la cuidaba.

—Yo opino que deberías matarlo— habló Isaac, dirigiéndose a Derek mientras se levantaba del suelo con lentitud. Todavía no se sentía del todo bien.

—No haremos eso. Encontraremos otro modo— el segundo al mando rechazó de inmediato la idea con firmeza, inclusive se permitió darle una mirada de reprimenda a Lahey.

Tal parecía que todo lo que Scott necesitaba para volver a ser el mismo de siempre era un impulso, el cual obtuvo con las frías palabras del otro beta.

—¿Otro modo? ¿Cómo cuál? ¿Domesticarlo poniéndole una correa y dándole un ratón cada vez que haga algo bien?— no pudo faltar su sarcasmo ante la situación, provocándole una mueca de desagrado al otro chico.

—No vamos a matarlo —repitió— Lo que ha pasado no es su culpa. Él no escogió ser un asesino, así que encontraremos la manera de volverlo a la normalidad o de detener a su amo— dio por terminada la discusión.

Isaac miró a Derek en busca de apoyo, obligando a que Scott mirara también al alfa, solo que él le pedía con la mirada que hiciera lo que era correcto.

Silenciosamente Hale había contemplado la breve pelea, admirando la forma en la que su pareja manejaba la situación. Fuerte, decidido a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y no dispuesto a retroceder en esa decisión.

Eso le hizo recordar el por qué se enamoró de él y el por qué lo necesitaba a su lado.

—No mataremos a Jackson —dictaminó, disfrutando la sonrisa de orgullo que apareció en los labios de su amado beta— No hay nada más que discutir. Boyd, lleva a Erica a descansar y después tú e Isaac hagan lo mismo. Mañana nos espera un largo día— dio por concluido todo, avanzando para tomar la mano de su novio y sacarlo de aquel sitio abandonado para llevarlo a su casa.

Ninguno de los betas objetó nada. Mientras el muchacho de tez oscura ayudaba a su amiga a andar hacia un sitio para descansar, el sarcástico joven se quedó a solas meditando en lo ocurrido.

Derek estaba por encender su auto cuando la mano de Scott sujetó la suya con suavidad, acariciando el dorso con su dedo pulgar.

Sus nítidas pupilas chocaron contra las oscuras.

—Me alegra que tomaras esa decisión— su voz era tenue pero cargada de sentimientos y todos positivos.

—No fue fácil —admitió luego de que su corazón diera un pequeño vuelco— Pero Jackson es mi responsabilidad. Yo provoqué esto y yo debo arreglarlo de la mejor manera, aunque esa no sea siempre la más sencilla—

Su declaración hizo que las chocolates pupilas fulguraran con una emoción que él particularmente buscaba provocar en su joven pareja desde hacía tiempo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —declaró acercándosele para regalarle un corto beso que a pesar de la misma duración demostró su sentir— Y no es sólo tú responsabilidad, es de ambos. Ambos lo arreglaremos— apretó la mano bajo la suya, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de seguridad y apoyo.

Con su mano libre, Derek acarició y acunó la mejilla de Scott, devolviendo la sonrisa con sinceridad y amor.

—Gracias— fue lo último que el alfa dijo antes de terminar con la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios, tomando los de su novio quien no dudó en responderle el beso.

Scott pudo percibir que esa simple palabra abarcaba demasiado, no solo lo que acaba de ocurrir, sino más, mucho más. Un intenso y encantador calor surgió en su interior.

Los latidos de ambos lobos se aceleraron un poco mientras continuaban besándose.

Afrontaban situaciones difíciles; el Kanima y los cazadores, sumado al futuro pero cercano ataque de una manada de alfas y probablemente más en el futuro.

No obstante…

No importaba. Sí, no llevaban una vida fácil, quizás nunca lo hicieran, pero todo estaría bien en tanto estuvieran juntos. Porque Scott estaba ahí para hacer a Derek una mejor persona, mientras que Derek estaba ahí para proteger a Scott, la luz que iluminaba su vida y la de otros.

Difícil, todo se pondría aún más difícil. A pesar de ello sabían que juntos no había obstáculo que no fueran capaces de vencer.

* * *

No me dí cuenta de lo corto del capítulo sino hasta este momento. Me disculpo por ello, pero... prometo que el siguiente capítulo con lemon lo compensará~

¡Gracias por las lecturas, por los comentarios y por los favoritos!

Les aviso las parejas que saldrán más adelante:

Jackson x Isaac.

Brett x Stiles. Esta es a sugerencia de uno de los lectores, a quien agradezco por su opinión y por comentar. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. E

**Advertencias: Lemon —Situaciones sexuales explícitas—**

 **No leas si no te gusta, pero si es lo contrario... ¡Adelante y que lo disfrutes!**

 ** _···_**

 _·E·_

 **···Erótico··** ·

* * *

Para Scott no había nada más erótico que ver a Derek entrenando, motivo por el cual siempre intentaba no entrenar a solas con él; y hasta el momento lo había conseguido.

Pero claro… No siempre se tiene la misma 'suerte'.

Ese día terminaron solos en el bosque. Erica estaría ocupada por responsabilidades familiares que no pudo evadir, Isaac y Boyd vigilaban a Jackson, y Stiles intentaba averiguar si Lydia se hallaba bien puesto que la joven había estado teniendo un comportamiento extraño.

Suspiró. Sentado en el tronco de un árbol caído pretendía concentrarse en el libro sobre sus piernas.

Llevar su tarea con la excusa de ser importante —aunque en realidad sí lo era— había sido lo único que se le ocurrió para no entrenar directamente con su novio y poder así al menos intentar no darle demasiada atención para no terminar babeando o con un problema entre sus pantalones.

La idea era buena, la ejecución… No tanto.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía apartar sus ojos de los movimientos que Derek realizaba al correr, al golpear un viejo tronco o al hacer cualquier otra maniobra.

Estaba hipnotizado contemplando la musculatura de su pareja. El hecho de que este llevara una camiseta blanca ajustada y sin mangas no ayudaba en nada que no fuera aumentar el erotismo en la vista que daba.

Apretó su mandíbula en el momento en que a Hale se le ocurrió alzar una roca grande. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaron a través de la prenda debido a la tensión de estos por sostener aquel pesado objeto.

Si creyó que no podría ver nada más erótico que eso… Se equivocó.

Su alfa giró ligeramente la cabeza para verle, dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado que lució por demás provocativa. ¿O fue nada más idea suya? Saliendo de su trance se dijo que no quería saberlo. Volvió su vista al libro que supuestamente estudiaba, ignorando el seco sonido de la roca cayendo de vuelta al suelo luego de ser lanzada por el lobo que entrenaba.

—¿Scott?— le llamó no sólo interrogante sino divertido también.

No supo decir cuál era el motivo de la diversión de su pareja y prefería no intentar averiguarlo. Aclarando su garganta y sin mirarlo respondió.

—Ah bien… bien, sí, eres muy hábil— intentó continuar leyendo aunque ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba estudiando.

No tardó en escuchar los pasos del mayor acercándose hacia él, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

—No me refiero al entrenamiento, me refiero a tu aroma—

Realizó una pausa para tomar asiento al lado del chico; muy cerca suyo.

—Hueles a excitación y deseo —acercó su nariz a su cuello, rozándolo al olfatearlo— Y me distraes. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— su pregunta vino acompañada de una sonrisa seductora.

Realmente desde varios minutos atrás había percibido un aroma peculiar. En un principio era ligero pero a pesar de eso pudo distinguir sin dificultad de qué se trataba. Con una discreta mirada hacia el beta terminó por darse cuenta del modo en que le miraba. Sabiéndose objetivo de tan examinadora mirada fue que se dedicó a realizar movimientos que requerían más esfuerzo.

Descubrió prontamente que el joven estaba guiándose exclusivamente por su sentido de la vista, o de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de que él también se estaba viendo seducido, con la única diferencia de que lo suyo se debía a tan erótico aroma que su beta estaba destilando.

Scott al fin alzó su rostro, mirándole con sorpresa y notable sonrojo. Esperó un par de segundos antes de escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

—¿C-cómo…? No sabía que podíamos…— dejó la frase inconclusa. Estaba por demás avergonzado, sin embargo este sentimiento estaba siendo desplazado por su deseo y lo atraído que se hallaba hacia su pareja por sus cautivadoras acciones que le erizaban la piel, en especial por esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba.

Derek estaba tentado a hacer mucho con Scott, y enseñarle sobre sus habilidades no estaba en sus planes, aun así hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Le sería provechoso enseñarle lo siguiente, en primer plano para provocarlo y en segundo plano… Para otras cosas. No estaba para pensar en algo que no fuera lo primero.

—Podemos distinguir distintos tipos de aromas. Algunos son para personas y otros para sentimientos y emociones— comenzó la explicación, pasando una vez más la punta de su nariz por el cuello de su pareja, percibiendo el ligero estremecimiento que causó con ello.

El color en las mejillas de McCall aumentó mientras desviaba la mirada, pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir.

Se dio cuenta de que su joven novio estaba pensando en lo dicho, mas no le dio demasiado tiempo para eso ya que tomó su mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, obligándolo con suavidad a que le mirara.

—Inténtalo. Olfatéame y dime qué percibes— instó con voz baja pero profunda, retirando sus dedos de aquel rostro en espera de que hiciera lo que le pidió.

Scott asintió lento, no lo demostró pero se hallaba con una mezcla de intriga y nerviosismo, no por lo que su pareja le estaba enseñando a hacer, sino por el momento y la situación que había escogido para hacerlo. Tuvo la sensación de que tramaba algo.

Relajándose todo lo posible cerró sus ojos y dio un largo respiro con su nariz muy cerca del mayor. En seguida un aroma fuerte invadió sus fosas nasales, provocándole un breve mareo y que un ardiente y excitante cosquilleo se alojara en su vientre.

Casi jadea ante tal aroma embriagador. Sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver sus ámbares pupilas lobunas brillando.

Aunque esa fue su primera vez probando aquella habilidad no fue difícil descifrar a qué sentir pertenecía ese aroma.

Excitación y deseo.

Su novio se hallaba en el mismo estado que él, eso llevó al calor en su vientre a desplazarse hasta su entrepierna.

Esas esmeraldas pupilas pronto se mostraron ante él con una tonalidad rojo brillante, producto —probablemente— de que el alfa estaba deleitándose con su aroma al olfatearle nuevamente.

No resistió más. Scott fue el primero en perder el control, lanzándose sobre de Derek para besarlo con deseo y hambre, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad por el lobo mayor.

A ninguno de los dos les importó el haber terminado en el suelo; estaban demasiado sumergidos en los labios contrarios, en el encuentro de sus lenguas y en el estimulante sabor de sus salivas entremezclándose.

Rodaron un poco sobre la tierra sin apartar sus labios. Finalmente el alfa tomó lugar sobre el beta, acariciando su torso por sobre la playera azul de manga larga que llevaba y a la cual consideró estorbosa. No tardó en introducir su mano bajo la prenda, acariciando lentamente el estómago, desplazándose hacia uno de los costados, disfrutando de erizar esa piel y de estremecer a su pareja.

De repente las prisas por poseer al más joven desaparecieron, pero no así el deseo; y lo mismo le ocurrió al beta.

Anhelaban unirse a su compañero descubriendo todo lo posible del otro.

El aliento de dos suspiros se mezcló. El apasionado beso dejó sus respiraciones agitadas y sus labios livianamente enrojecidos, aunque debido a su sanación acelerada el color desapareció apenas rompieron el beso.

Se dieron una intensa mirada, diciendo con ella todo lo que no podían poner en palabras. Había llegado el momento que tanto habían deseado. Y esta vez nada ni nadie los interrumpiría.

Derek fue el primero en hacer un movimiento. Subió la camiseta azul del adolescente conforme descendía, llevando su rostro al estómago del menor. Besó y lamió la zona de forma pausada, imitando las acciones con la piel que iba descubriendo a su paso al continuar levantando la prenda. Sus dientes jugaron brevemente en las costillas del muchacho, tomando una porción de piel entre ellos para jalarla ligeramente. Escuchó jadeos bajos en respuesta, motivando de aquel modo su ascenso por el perfecto torso hasta llegar a los botones de carne. Succionó los alrededores, primero de uno y luego de otro. Hacía rato que su mirar se había fijado en el rostro de su compañero, contemplando sus reacciones, cada una más atractiva que la anterior.

Una sutil sonrisa hizo acto de aparición en sus labios.

Scott no dejaba de seguir sus movimientos. Sus ojos chocolate estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y sus mejillas algo acaloradas por el momento. Esa imagen lo invitó a jugar más.

Procedió —repentinamente— a morder uno de los pezones, jalándolo con la fuerza necesaria para no causar dolor pero sí excitación. Complacido observó que no se equivocó en su imprevista acción ni en la fuerza que usó.

—Derek…—

Gimió el nombre de su amante al mismo tiempo en que su espalda se arqueaba de placer. Su mano derecha se enredó en los oscuros cabellos mientras la izquierda se posaba sobre el hombro de su pareja, apretándolo y acariciándolo.

Jadeos de placer salieron de sus labios, ya que continuaba sintiendo las atenciones de su novio sobre sus pezones. Succiones y ligeros jalones acompañaban a las mordidas, acrecentando el calor en su cuerpo junto a su excitación.

Ver a su compañero erguirse para quitarse su camiseta casi le causó un gruñido. Mordiéndose el labio inferior acalló el sonido a la vez que él mismo se erguía lo suficiente para sacarse su propia camiseta, siendo ayudado por el mayor.

Las prendas dejaron de estorbar, dando más libertad a los lobos para tocar, acariciar y satisfacerse del otro.

En esta ocasión fue Scott el primero en moverse. Sus manos acariciaron el torso del alfa, disfrutando el tacto de su caliente piel, entretanto, su mirada recorría cada parte de su cuerpo como si no lo hubiera visto nunca así. Era cierto en parte, pues no lo había visto detenidamente ni rodeado de un aura atrayente y seductora como en aquel momento.

Las chocolates pupilas se alzaron para clavarse en las pupilas esmeralda.

Hablaron en silencio una vez más, previo a que Hale se inclinara —recargándose en el antebrazo izquierdo—, atrapando los labios del más joven, devorándolos y viéndose obligado a ahogar contra estos un par de jadeos, producto de que el muchacho comenzara a acariciarle los pezones, frotando sus pulgares sobre los botones unos cortos instantes antes de pellizcarlos con cierta energía.

Emitiendo un gruñido apenas audible abandonó esos labios para descender por el mentón del beta, llegando a su cuello. Probó aquella piel con la punta de la lengua, causando estremecimientos y gemidos ahogados, además del hecho de que el adolescente ladeará el rostro hacia el lado contrario, dejándole más espacio para deleitarse con su cuello.

Satisfecho se dedicó a realizar un par de mordidas que dejarían huella si no fuera porque eran hombros lobo y sanaban rápido.

Por su lado, McCall dejó de torturar los ya erectos pezones de su novio para que ahora sus manos se dirigieran a la ancha espalda, acariciándola con fuerza, tanta que incluso dejaba sus dedos marcados en la piel por algunos segundos antes de que las marcas se borraran. Cada vez sentía la necesidad de más y llevado por esta fue que sus manos atrajeron al alfa al empujarle desde la espalda. Sus torsos se rozaron, sensación que calmó momentáneamente sus necesidades. No perdiendo tiempo se removió bajo de Derek, frotando sus torsos una vez más. Entre esos movimientos que lo hacían suspirar, vino uno que lo hizo temblar.

Había alzado sus caderas lo suficiente para que hubiera un roce de su entrepierna con la del mayor.

Gimió deseoso, sin ser consciente de lo mucho que provocó al mayor con su acción, al menos no fue consciente hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello; los colmillos de su alfa habían salido a relucir y no sólo eso sino que se habían clavado en su piel, perforándola sin miramientos.

Para propia extrañes, el dolor vino acompañado de una placentera corriente eléctrica que le arrancó otro gemido.

Si por un momento hubo preocupación en Derek ante su propia acción esta desapareció tan pronto como llegó, siendo alejada por el excitante sonido que abandonó los labios de su beta. Lentamente retiró la sangre que resbalaba de la mordida con su lengua. No llegó a saber que el joven consideró sensual aquel acto, pero sí supo que le había gustado cuando lo vio agitarse más que en el momento del roce de sus entrepiernas.

Sonrió de medio lado, gustoso ante las acciones que su acompañante realizó después de eso.

Scott enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su compañero, acercando de ese modo sus caderas, volviendo a sentir su apresado miembro presionarse ligeramente contra el de su pareja, quien no tardó en mover sus propias caderas, realizando así un frote entre los duros penes aún cubiertos por el pantalón, algo que para esos instantes estaba tornándose incómodo, impidiéndoles disfrutar por completo. Fue el castaño quien se decidió a terminar con el malestar de ambos introduciendo una de sus manos entre ambos, desabrochando ambos pantalones, primero el contrario y luego el propio, no sin algo de dificultad por su inexperiencia, cosa que le llevó a recordar que no le había aclarado a su pareja que seguía siendo virgen. Concluyó que no era de vital importancia que se lo dijera.

Lo que McCall no sabía es que Hale ya se había dado cuenta de que esa era su primera vez.

Derek decidió que por el momento no mencionaría nada. Sencillamente se dedicó a continuar conociendo el cuerpo de su compañero, sumergiéndolo en placenteras atenciones que resultaban disfrutadas por él mismo.

Realizando una pequeña pausa se levantó lo mejor que la posición le permitió, sintiendo que el joven retiraba sus piernas de su cintura. Al mirarle a los ojos supo que era porque el beta le había adivinado los pensamientos.

Con calma, mas notable deseo, el alfa volvió a inclinarse sobre su amante. Le besó, lamió y succionó el bajo abdomen, prosiguiendo con el descenso durante el cual sus manos ya habían tomado los extremos del pantalón de mezclilla ajeno, encargándose de retirarlo, dejando solamente la ropa interior. Sus labios llegaron al erguido falo oculto ya solamente por el bóxer blanco. Echó una mirada al rostro del menor, antes de que sus labios apretaran la punta de aquella masculinidad por sobre la tela.

Se vio aún más seducido por las reacciones de Scott.

El más joven jadeó ruborizándose y entrecerrando sus ojos, apretando un poco su mandíbula, a la par que sus manos buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse, no hallando nada y terminando por solo arañar la tierra del suelo.

Obtenida aquella erótica imagen el alfa tomó entre sus dientes el elástico de la ropa interior de su novio, quitándosela de aquella forma y provocando escalofríos en el beta, quien yacía una vez más con los ojos abiertos, observando con deseo a su amante.

Las mejillas de Scott estaban notablemente rojas por una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones. Pasó saliva con ligero pesar. Sentía que su garganta se secaba cada vez más por la vista que el otro le daba.

"Y eso que aún no está desnudo" se dijo al irse levantando, terminando sentado y con su pareja de rodillas frente a él.

Adquirió más determinación por el anhelo de provocarle un placer igual a Derek, por ello aprovechó la posición para besar desde su cuello hasta su torso degustando el sabor de su piel entre pequeños mordiscos, dejando un rastro visible de saliva hasta llegar a uno de los ya erectos pezones. Sin prisas atendió el botón, delineándolo con la lengua y seguidamente atrapándolo entre sus labios, jalándolo suavemente. Al mismo tiempo su mano se encargaba de volver a acariciar el otro botón, dándole un par de apretones entre dos de sus dedos.

Fue su turno de sonreír complacido al escuchar la pesada respiración de su compañero y de algunos gemidos tan bajos que hubieran escapado al oído normal, pero no al suyo.

Atendió el otro botón del mismo modo, con la única diferencia de que ahora permitió que sus manos estuvieran libres para así poder retirarle a su novio las prendas que le quedaban.

Con un par de acciones de ambos, Hale quedó también libre de ropa alguna. En ese momento empujó livianamente al adolescente para volver a recostarlo.

Miraron el cuerpo del otro, acariciando lentamente algunas partes de la anatomía contraria. Brazos, costados, cintura. La cálida piel ajena se sentía tan bien bajo sus manos que no deseaban dejar de tocarse nunca.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, devorando sus labios casi con hambre.

Entre el beso el alfa se recostó sobre su pareja, lo suficiente para que una vez más sus pieles se rozaran. Ahora sin ropa de por medio pudo sentir plenamente lo excitado que estaba el joven bajo él. Sus miembros erguidos se tocaron apenas. Con un suave movimiento de caderas de parte de ambos el roce comenzó. Primero de forma lenta e incluso torpe. Poco a poco fueron adaptando sus movimientos hasta que se volvieron más certeros y placenteros.

Jadearon y gimieron —a diferentes volúmenes— contra los labios del otro. Derek acarició y apretó las caderas de Scott, bajando un poco más y acariciando uno de sus muslos, teniendo un apenas perceptible escalofrío cuando sintió las garras del beta acariciando su espalda. Al fijar su mirada en la del menor descubrió sus ojos ámbares entrecerrados; no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente con agrado.

McCall cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Sentía que perdía el control sobre la transformación. El placer que recorría y estremecía su cuerpo nublaba su juicio lo suficiente para que sus pupilas lobunas se mostraran al igual que sus garras. El calor en sus mejillas aumentó, esta vez al sentirse algo avergonzado. Soltó un gruñido bajo, siendo él quien ahora atacara los labios de su pareja, sumergiéndose en un beso durante el cual fue sometiendo su parte lobuna, concentrándose en su amante, en la textura de sus labios, el sabor de sus salivas al mezclarse, el roce de sus cálidas pieles y el placentero frote de sus rígidas intimidades que cada vez se humedecían más. El calor en su cuerpo aumentaba demasiado, tanto que lo sentía quemándole. Estaba cerca de terminar.

La temperatura y los acelerados latidos contrarios le hicieron saber que no era el único.

El beso fue roto por el lobo mayor, quien había mantenido su vista fija en todo momento en el rostro del menor, disfrutando cada uno de sus gestos, así como también del toque entre sus desnudos cuerpos y los gemidos de su pareja que ahora salían libremente. El conjunto de todo estaba haciendo arder su cuerpo, llevándole a su límite.

Scott abrió con algo de esfuerzo sus ojos, clavando su mirada en la de su pareja, dándose cuenta de que él no había dejado de mirarle.

Se dedicaron una tenue sonrisa, antes de que una punzada de placer en su bajo abdomen les avisara del inevitable orgasmo. Ambos cuerpos se estremecieron y de forma casi simultánea los jóvenes lobos se corrieron, manchando el abdomen y miembro contrario, uniéndose a coro en un gemido más alto mientras se apretaban lo más posible contra el otro, no deseando perder el contacto de su piel en ningún momento.

Aún con respiración agitada, ojos cerrados y pulso acelerado volvieron a besarse, esta vez más lento, más suave.

—Scott… —murmuró con voz áspera, abriendo sus ojos para fijarlos en ese atractivo y juvenil rostro— Aún no hemos terminado— señaló, haciendo que también su compañero abriera los ojos y le observara de inmediato.

Derek buscó algo en la mirada de Scott que le dijera que todavía deseaba seguir, que estaba listo para hacerlo.

—Lo sé —habló sin aire— Y quiero hacerlo— aseguró para tranquilizar a su alfa, sabiendo que se preocupaba por él y por no obligarlo a nada.

Las palabras del más joven hicieron sonreír al mayor, quien asintió lento y luego de un corto beso se apartó de su pareja.

—Date vuelta— pidió Hale, casi riendo cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez más la devoradora mirada de su beta estaba sobre de su cuerpo.

Las mejillas del adolescente se calentaron al ver la expresión con que su novio le veía. Cejas levantadas, sonrisa media y un brillo pícaro en la mirada. Pasó saliva mientras que avergonzado obedecía poniéndose en cuatro, algo que hizo arder su rostro aún más.

Besos en su cuello, nuca y un par de mordidas en uno de sus hombros lo hicieron suspirar y volver a relajarse. A los pocos segundos sintió los dedos de su pareja acariciando sus labios pausadamente, como disfrutando el toque. Lo dejó ser por un muy breve espacio de tiempo, antes de que moviera su cabeza y abriera su boca para hacer entrar en ella los tres dedos que le acariciaban. Su lengua acudió rápidamente al encuentro de los dígitos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos sugerentemente, provocando un pequeño bufido al lobo mayor, acción que lo hizo sonreír leve.

Derek comenzó a dejar algunas mordidas por la espalda del muchacho, contemplando con fascinación los músculos tensarse a cada atención que brindaba a aquella zona. Sin darse cuenta elevó la intensidad de sus caricias, al grado de dejar marcas perfectamente rojas y moradas en la piel de su compañero. No llegó a sentirse culpable porque sintió en sus dedos el cálido aliento de los placenteros jadeos ahogados que Scott daba, además… Se sumaba el hecho de que dichas marcas desaparecían a los pocos segundos de haberlas hecho.

Por un corto momento maldijo la sanación acelerada. Hubiera deseado hacerle un visible moretón en el cuello a su beta para que todos supieran que ya tenía dueño.

Emitió un ligero gruñido mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de su joven amante, frotándose despacio contra él. Nuevamente el calor iba emergiendo, siendo elevado por la insinuante manera que el estudiante tenía para ensalivar sus dedos y por la fricción entre su semi-erección contra la parte posterior de su pareja, a quien escuchó jadear más alto.

—Derek…— murmuró torpemente a causa de los dedos en su boca, aunque estos fueron retirados apenas terminó de hablar, siendo entonces cuando pasara saliva con dificultad. Su corazón se había vuelto a acelerar y su propia excitación se había disparado al sentir la virilidad del alfa restregándose contra su trasero. Y fue ahora él quien soltó un gruñido, haciendo esto en el momento en que el frote cesó.

En realidad no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse, ya que pronto los húmedos dedos sustituyeron el pene de su pareja, mas esta vez para frotarse directamente contra su entrada. El sorpresivo toque le causó un inesperado gemido al mismo tiempo en que entrecerraba sus ojos y el calor volvía a acudir a su rostro. Era una nueva sensación para él, no obstante no fue tan extraño como pensó, incluso comenzó a gustarle, exponiendo esto con suspiros bajos que no escapaban del oído lobuno de su amante.

Las caricias fueron remplazadas por un dedo haciendo una suave presión sobre aquella íntima zona; pasó algo de saliva y se quedó quieto cuando entró. Nuevos besos llegaron a su cuello, ascendiendo a su oído, lugar en el que su novio jugó agradablemente con el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrarle un par de cosas que le erizaron la piel.

Palabras cariñosas acompañadas de algunas de deseo le causaron un remolino de emociones internas que sólo pudo exteriorizar con una sonrisa amplia y alzando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su compañero.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un pequeño jadeo. Este fue ocasionado por un segundo dedo abriéndose paso en su cuerpo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Scott— aseguró con ronca voz.

Observar y escuchar las respuestas a sus estímulos le hacía querer provocar más. Siempre con el deseo de causar disfrute en su pareja, por ello tras adentrar ambos dedos esperó unos momentos a que se relajara. Una vez percibió menos presión en torno a sus dedos comenzó a moverlos en pequeños círculos a los que de vez en vez se sumaban movimientos de embestida al entrar profundo y volver a salir.

Al comienzo escuchó un par de quejidos que más rápido de lo que pensaba fueron reemplazados por suspiros pesados y largos. Entonces un tercer dedo entró. Una vez más vinieron algunos sonidos de queja, estos duraron un poco más que anteriormente, a pesar de que volvió sus movimientos lentos, acariciando las estrechas paredes internas con la mayor suavidad posible.

Pero al igual que como había ocurrido cuando sólo eran dos dedos, los movimientos de dilatación terminaron por brindarle placer a Scott, sobretodo en el momento en que encontró aquel sensible punto en su interior, pues escuchó un gemido más alto aunado a un espasmo de placer que casi hace que el adolescente no pudiera seguir sosteniéndose en esa posición.

Verlo así no hacía más sino elevar su deseo por poseerlo.

Por segunda vez presionó la delicada zona, provocando jadeos y que las caderas del más joven se movieran en búsqueda de más. Le brindó placer por un tiempo que su amante consideró muy corto. Tal vez sí lo había sido. Retiró sus dedos para a continuación girar el cuerpo del beta, dejándolo boca arriba de nuevo. Quería ver su rostro y sus gestos cuando lo hiciera suyo.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas cuando el muchacho le hizo espacio, algo que ocurrió apenas McCall se halló en la posición inicial otra vez.

—Respira profundo y relájate— indicó con suavidad, viendo un asentimiento de parte del castaño.

—Hazlo, te necesito— susurró con anhelo, atrapando los labios de su alfa con sus dientes, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, provocándolo a que no esperara más y lo tomara.

Se hallaba increíblemente necesitado de su novio, tanto que incluso había perdido parte de la vergüenza que en un comienzo tenía. Aún le apenó en cierto grado el decirle eso, pero se había dejado llevar por la necesidad. Y valió la pena que eso sucediera pues se ganó una sonrisa gustosa de parte de Derek, previa a que comenzara a unir sus cuerpos.

Pasó saliva y se aferró a la masculina espalda de su compañero.

Admitía que le dolía, pero se sentía extrañamente satisfecho y complacido. En secreto había deseado que esto ocurriera, mas nunca intentó que pasara por temor a que Derek le rechazara en ese íntimo ámbito. No podía hacer más sino agradecer que el lobo mayor lo deseara y disfrutara tanto como él.

Una vez más probó la piel del alfa al dedicarse a brindar lamidas y succiones a su cuello, entreteniéndose en aquel sitio para dejar pasar el dolor que le provocaba la profanación de su cuerpo. Un jadeo llegó a su garganta cuando su novio estuvo completamente dentro de él, aunque al final guardó silencio pues escuchó un gruñido de goce escapar de labios del otro lobo.

Con la mirada ligeramente nublada pudo admirar el rostro de aquel hombre a quien amaba. Lo vio cerrar los ojos por escasos segundos, contener la respiración tras su gruñir y mostrar unas pupilas rojizas por otros breves segundos luego de haber abierto sus ojos. Y sonrió, porque se sintió feliz y complacido de causar que Derek también perdiera aunque sea un poco el control sobre su lado lobuno.

Más confiado movió su torso y caderas, incitando todavía más a su pareja. Deseaba saber hasta qué punto podía hacerlo perder el autocontrol.

El vaivén llegó apenas realizó aquel movimiento.

Lento y cuidadoso comenzó. Agradeció que el mayor tuviera ese detalle para con él, en especial con lo mucho que debía estar necesitando aumentar la intensidad, pues lo veía en su mirada llena de lujuria y lo sentía en su cuerpo, en lo rígida y palpitante que estaba su virilidad. Tragó saliva y echó su cabeza hacia atrás momentáneamente. Sus mejillas calentándose y su boca abriéndose para dejar salir más sonidos de placer. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. No se dio cuenta del momento en que el dolor cedió, pues su mente comenzó a nublarse con el deleite de las embestidas sumado a la erótica vista que Derek le daba.

Clavó levemente sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, recorriendo con la mirada todo el cuerpo del hombre sobre él. Ver sus músculos moverse al compás de sus caderas le provocó un escalofrío de excitación pura. Amaba todo de su novio, absolutamente todo. Desde la forma especial en que siempre le trató, hasta el modo tan seductor con el que se mostraba ante él, sólo ante él.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Scott?— preguntó con cierto esfuerzo y respiración entrecortada de por medio. Naturalmente había tono de descaro en su pregunta.

—Más de lo que crees— respondió con voz ronca y las mejillas ardiendo, pero sin titubeos, sosteniendo la esmeralda mirada que nuevamente se tornó rojiza por sólo un momento.

Sostuvieron sus miradas un corto lapso de tiempo, antes de moverse al mismo tiempo para chocar sus labios y devorar los contrarios con pasión, mordiendo y succionando sin limitaciones. Ya no creían que hubiera ninguna limitación.

Las embestidas se volvieron más enérgicas, haciendo más alto el sonido de sus caderas chocando, sonido ciertamente morboso que a ambos les enloqueció aún más. Conforme más rápidas y certeras se volvían las estocadas, más perdían el control, llegando el punto en el que rodaron por el suelo, presos del placentero frenesí.

Terminadas las vueltas por la tierra, Scott tomó posición arriba de Derek, rompiendo el beso para sentarse sobre sus caderas y comenzar a mover las propias en círculos, sonrojándose un poco ante la acción, no obstante, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver las pupilas de su pareja adquirir aquel color que le denominaba como alfa. Estaba consiguiendo su cometido de averiguar hasta dónde podía hacerlo perder el autocontrol. Decidido a no dejar que ese peculiar —pero atrayente— color escarlata se perdiera, se irguió por completo y alzó sus caderas, volviendo a bajar a los segundos, comenzando así a auto-penetrarse.

La respuesta de parte de Hale no se hizo esperar, ya que sujetó firmemente las caderas de McCall, ayudándolo con los movimientos, sintiendo que a cada bajar de esas delgadas caderas su miembro se enterraba más profundamente; corroboró eso al ver a su beta arquear su espalda y soltar un gemido bastante sonoro. Había alcanzado su punto sensible de nuevo, pero esta vez fue mucho más placentero para ambos, pues en su caso percibió como el estímulo llevó a esas, ya de por sí estrechas paredes, a apretarse más alrededor de su pene, haciéndole gruñir sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Y en el caso del joven lobo…

Sintió todo su cuerpo ser colmado de un intenso placer que lo hizo estremecerse y perder su propio control, supo esto al agachar su mirada y hallar sus garras de lobo sobre el perfecto abdomen de su pareja. Además, cuando sus miradas chocaron vio brillar las escarlatas pupilas, siendo entonces que las propias brillaran pero en color ámbar. Ambos tuvieron la sensación de una unión más profunda luego de mirarse de aquel modo.

El choque de caderas fue retomado cortos instantes después de la mirada que se dieron.

Sin problemas, Derek sostuvo las caderas de Scott con una sola mano, ayudándole así mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el torso, rozando y pellizcando leve sus pezones, escuchando jadeos pesados como respuesta. Aparentemente todo el cuerpo de su novio se había sensibilizado, y no podía decir que él no estaba igual, o pudo haber intentado negárselo a sí mismo, mas no fue posible cuando Scott comenzó a pasear sus manos por su torso, arañándolo con ligereza, al menos en un principio.

Conforme golpeaba el punto sensible del castaño, este aumentaba la profundidad de los rasguños y el volumen de los gemidos, causando que él mismo le rasguñara las caderas y parte del torso.

—Scott… —llamó roncamente— Tócate para mí— ordenó con sus rojizas pupilas fijas en las ámbar.

Apenas y pensó en la orden de su compañero cuando ya estaba acatándola. Sin demorar envolvió su miembro en su mano, generando cierta presión y comenzando a moverla de arriba abajo. Más gemidos abandonaron sus labios conforme intentaba mantener el mismo ritmo entre auto-penetraciones y masturbación. Con ayuda de Hale lo consiguió, soltando un gruñido alto, muy alto cuando los golpes a su sensible punto interno volvieron.

Como acto reflejo su interior se estrechó más, envolviendo en una presión aún más exquisita —para ambos— el pene de su pareja. Jadearon de goce a la vez, el menor cerrando sus ojos y el mayor a punto de lo mismo.

El castaño se vio obligado a poner algo más de esfuerzo en los movimientos de sus caderas, ya que con lo estrecha que se había tornado su cavidad sentía que le costaba mantener el veloz ritmo de las estocadas.

No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado puesto que prontamente Derek volvió a dejarle recostado en el suelo tras una rápida vuelta que apenas y sintió. Sus ahora ámbares pupilas se entreabrieron e incluso con la mirada nublada de placer consiguió fijarse en el cuerpo y rostro del lobo sobre de él; no le duró mucho el gusto de contemplar tan erótica escena porque una precisa y potente embestida golpeó otra vez aquella delicada zona dentro suyo, llevándole a gemir alto.

Antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta ya estaban usando una fuerza sobrehumana, derivada de dejarse llevar por la lascivia.

Sus caricias se volvieron rudas, importándoles nada y menos el hacer marcas o heridas en el cuerpo del otro con sus garras o colmillos. En realidad no les era relevante porque sanaban a los segundos. Lo único importante para ellos era demostrar y desfogar lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban.

Los sonidos de goce llenaron el bosque, asustando a los animales, aunque los lobos no fueron conscientes de eso. Ya no eran conscientes de mucho, o de nada que no se tratara de su compañero.

Después de que Derek hubiera llenado el cuerpo de su novio de caricias, se dedicó a masturbarlo, palpando y atendiendo cada parte del erecto falo, disfrutando inclusive el tacto de la caliente y húmeda piel, mientras que su mirada se deleitaba con la imagen del adolescente retorciéndose bajo él.

No obstante sabía que el acto estaba por culminar.

Su joven compañero no resistiría más, su cuerpo se lo decía, y él mismo sabía que rozaba su límite. A pesar de eso se permitió contemplar una vez más aquel juvenil físico que tanto le encantaba y aquel atractivo rostro que lo había atraído desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Durante su recorrido sus rojizas pupilas se toparon con las ámbares.

Los lobos se dieron una última mirada que irradiaba amor y satisfacción a partes iguales. A compañía vino un último beso profundo, previo a que el orgasmo se presentara sacudiendo el cuerpo del beta.

El contacto fue roto para que Scott soltara un sonoro gemido que retumbó en el bosque. Se aferró al mayor en el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y entretanto la piel de sus mejillas, cuello y parte de su pecho se tornaba rojiza. Sintió que su propia semilla manchaba el abdomen de ambos además de la mano de su pareja, a quien pronto escuchó gruñir en un volumen bastante alto.

Derek se contuvo lo suficiente para disfrutar la presión y calidez que rodeaban su miembro mientras daba las últimas embestidas que le llevaron a seguir a su compañero en el arrasador orgasmo. Emitió un gruñido mucho más sonoro que los anteriores conforme su cuerpo descargaba el intenso placer en el interior de su compañero, llenando sus entrañas con su simiente.

Por algunos segundos lo más que los hombres pudieron hacer fue quedarse quietos.

Los brazos del adolescente envolvieron la desnuda espalda de su novio, acariciándola lentamente, paseando la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza sobre el tatuaje del triskel que adornaba la masculina espalda. Por otro lado, el mayor acarició la cintura del castaño, pasando con suavidad por el hueso de su cadera, procurando no ensuciar esa parte de su piel con el semen que manchaba su mano.

Hale fue el primero en alejarse lo necesario para contemplar al muchacho. Sus pupilas habían recuperado su color humano, al igual que las de McCall, pudo ver esto cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Y casi sin poderlo evitar sonrió con felicidad, una que no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Podía atreverse a asegurar que Scott era quien le había hecho recuperar la alegría y el sentido de vivir.

Un par de cortos pero afectuosos besos dados por su joven pareja le hicieron confirmar esos pensamientos.

—Eso fue… increíble— susurró complacido, mas con un deje de timidez, haciendo sonreír al alfa con gusto y orgullo.

—Lo fue. Estuviste muy bien, Scott— aseguró sin borrar la sonrisa, entreabriendo sus labios para llevar su mano derecha a ellos, retirando con ellos y su lengua el tibio semen que aún había en ella, para sonrojo del muchacho.

Satisfecho con la reacción obtenida se levantó para abandonar el interior de su amante, alcanzando a percibir que Scott contuvo un suspiro —o gemido— cuando salió de él. Quitó su mirada de aquel perfecto rostro para recorrer con ella todo el cuerpo del adolescente, pasando por sus muslos internos que ahora estaban siendo manchados con su propio semen que escurría de la cavidad del chico.

—Derek— reprendió la desvergonzada mirada que su pareja le daba, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras cerraba sus piernas lo más que el tener al otro entre ellas le permitía.

Lo escuchó reír por su reproche y aunque quiso dedicarle una mala mirada no lo consiguió. Sencillamente no podía reprocharle nada cuando le encantaba oírlo reír, sobre todo cuando era debido a él. Suspiró y se acomodó contra Derek cuando el alfa se acostó a su lado. Reposó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los pacíficos y relajantes latidos de su corazón.

—Gracias —murmuró con calidez, acariciando y dibujando figuras en el pecho de su novio— Por haber sido tan amable y cuidadoso conmigo— explicó alzando su rostro para poder verle.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, es un hecho que no quería hacerte daño— mientras hablaba le acariciaba un costado.

—Lo sé, pero sano muy rápido, por eso creí que…— titubeó al no saber cómo terminar la frase.

—Creíste que no tendría el debido cuidado —le completó tranquilamente— Es verdad que aún de no haberte preparado habrías sanado y terminado por disfrutarlo, pero eso no es lo que yo quería para nuestra primera vez juntos, ni para tomar tu primera vez— se explicó, contemplando con agrado que el color volvía a las mejillas del muchacho.

—¿Sabías que yo…? ¿Cómo lo supiste?— indagó en voz baja, ligeramente apenado, mas bastante intrigado.

—No es importante— concluyó dándole un beso cariñoso en la cabeza.

Scott no insistió porque comenzaba a creer que Derek se había dado cuenta de su inexperiencia durante el momento. Y sinceramente no quería saber si ese había sido el motivo por el cual lo supo. Con un suspiro se relajó, volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del otro, descansando un poco antes de que tuvieran que vestirse.

Derek también suspiró, sólo que él continuó observando a su compañero.

Desde el momento en que lo conoció sintió algo por él. Atracción y la necesidad de protegerlo, por ese último sentir intervino cuando los cazadores fueron tras de Scott aquella noche; la noche en que le dijo que eran hermanos.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Eso había sido nada más y nada menos que un engaño. No solo para el más joven, sino un engaño hacia sí mismo. No quería admitirse que había caído en lo que muchos llaman 'Amor a primera vista', porque eso era algo que siempre consideró estúpido. Pero no importó cuánto se repitió que era una tontería, la verdad es que desde el día en que le entregó el inhalador a McCall vio algo especial en él. Intentó por todos los medios no permitir que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran a flote por una promesa hecha a sí mismo años atrás: No volvería a enamorarse. Las dos veces que ocurrió fueron un completo desastre que conllevaron muertes, y no quería pasar de nuevo por eso. Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se hallaba buscando al adolescente porque lo necesitaba.

Con la mirada aún clavada en el más joven colocó su mano sobre la que él tenía en su pecho, acariciándola con ansias de sentir el tacto de su piel, como si no fuera suficiente la cercanía en que sus desnudos cuerpos se hallaban, pero es que el breve recuerdo de no haber tenido a Scott porque este estaba enamorado de Allison y dispuesto a hacer locuras por ella le provocó un mal sabor de boca. Tomando la mano del menor la apretó con suavidad, recordándose que eso había ocurrido varios meses atrás.

El ligero apretón fue devuelto por la mano de su novio.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Alzó su rostro, dándole una mirada preocupada— Tu aroma, cambió y varió muy rápidamente —se explicó una vez notó que su pareja le veía con cierta confusión— Y no estabas sintiendo nada agradable—

La sonrisa de felicidad volvió a sus labios junto a un sentimiento de orgullo. El joven beta ya estaba dominando la nueva habilidad que le enseñó. Era un lobo excepcionalmente fuerte y hábil. Y era su lobo.

—Malos recuerdos en los que no tiene caso seguir pensando— llegó rápidamente a esa conclusión. Soltando la mano ajena tomó el mentón del menor para acercarle a él, pudiendo así tomar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y serenidad.

—Está bien —suspiró sobre sus labios— Pero si hay algo de lo que necesites hablar o algo que necesites decirme… Sabes que puedes hacerlo— dedicó una comprensiva y cálida sonrisa que a ojos de su pareja fue hermosa.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco— volvió a besarlo, esta vez de manera más larga y profunda, probando con gusto la apetitosa mezcla de salivas.

Por un rato estuvieron así, solamente besándose y disfrutándose, descansando luego de la apasionada entrega.

—Derek… —llamó con la respiración alterada por los besos que le robaban el aliento y que se mezclaban con un tenue nerviosismo— Te amo— confesó con sus oscuras pupilas fijas en las esmeralda.

Vio sorpresa en esos hermosos ojos claros, pero también encontró algo más, muchas emociones más, todas buenas. Su corazón se aceleró repentinamente.

—Yo también te amo, Scott, desde hace tiempo que te amo— respondió sin dudas, seguro de sus palabras y con notable felicidad en su voz.

Sellaron las declaraciones con otro beso más largo y con sus corazones latiendo desbocados. Derek amó a Scott desde que lo vio y conocerlo sólo incrementó ese amor. Scott no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a amar a Derek, pero sí sabía una cosa: Nunca dejaría de amarlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por las lecturas! En especial a orionastro por sus reviews~

Espero que les gustara el lemon, intenté hacerlo como el título lo dice, por ello no usé lenguaje muy explicito. Me dicen que tal les pareció, recuerden que no es necesario estar registrado para dejarme reviews.

Creo que eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Pequeña Aclaración: Próxima actualización dentro de 15 días.


	6. F

_·F·_

 **···Fracaso··** ·

Generalmente cuando un buen plan se prepara de forma tan cuidadosa y con todos los participantes perfectamente acomodados en él, se espera que funcione a la perfección y no que concluya en un rotundo fracaso.

Derek y Boyd se enfrentaron a cazadores, Erica e Isaac resultaron levemente heridos, Stiles se puso en bastante peligro junto a ellos, mientras que él mismo discutió fuertemente con Allison, Victoria Argent casi lo mata y al final no consiguieron atrapar al Kanima, sin ir más lejos ni siquiera consiguieron evitar que matara a su siguiente objetivo.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Derek acababa de informarle que en la breve lucha con la Argent la había mordido en el hombro.

Estuvo muy cerca de reclamarle; la seria mirada que su alfa le dio mientras le cuestionaba el porqué de que la mujer quisiera matarlo evitó aquello y lo hizo ponerse nervioso al mismo tiempo en que la culpa comenzaba a instalarse en su interior.

Todo el perfecto plan se había venido abajo por sus errores. Desde los más comunes hasta los más absurdos, pero todo era absolutamente culpa suya.

Pasó saliva con dificultad. Pensó en que sería complicado explicarle a su novio que Victoria intentó matarlo porque creía que se estaba acostando con Allison, pues de ahí surgirían las explicaciones de todos los fallos que cometió. Sinceramente le avergonzaba tanto el contarle todo, además se preocupaba por la reacción que su pareja tendría.

—¿Y bien, Scott?— presionó cruzándose de brazos, observando seriamente al muchacho sentado en la mesa de la veterinaria.

Deaton había ayudado a Scott para que se recuperara, recibiendo un más que sincero agradecimiento de Derek, previo a retirarse, dejando a solas a los lobos.

—Eh…— titubeó, deseando que alguien llegara a interrumpir. Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar, para acomodar sus ideas.

Ver el rostro de su novio poniéndose más serio, casi enviándole una advertencia le hizo soltar todo de golpe.

—Victoria Argent quiso matarme porque cree que estoy acostándome con Allison— quiso continuar hablando pero terminó quedándose callado.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la estancia.

Derek parpadeó ligeramente, demostrando desconcierto ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de su pareja. Después de todo, ¿cómo no extrañarse? Hacía semanas que Scott había terminado con Allison, ¿qué le hacía creer a Victoria que aún salían? O peor aún, ¿por qué creía que McCall estaba acostándose con la chica?

—¿Por qué cree eso? Y no intentes mentirme, Scott; tú sabes el motivo y quiero saberlo— su severa mirada se clavó en las chocolates pupilas, notando en ellas cierto dolor ante su comportamiento.

Deseó no haber actuado tan hoscamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los celos le habían atacado y dominado. Se disculparía después; concluyó. Aunque le costaba no sentirse culpable y no disculparse en ese mismo instante por la mirada que su beta le daba.

Al final su determinación se desvaneció tras ver que el adolescente agachaba la cabeza. Abrió la boca, no llegando a decir nada pues nuevamente su novio habló.

—Tienes derecho a estar enojado. —Aceptó, preocupando a su novio sin darse cuenta— Hoy en la escuela, Victoria me llamó para hablar conmigo. Me dijo que había tenido una conversación 'interesante' con mi madre y me preguntó si me estaba acostando con Allison —alzó la cabeza para ver al mayor— Le dije que no, pero no me creyó— dio un suspiro e hizo una pausa.

Aún notaba contrariado al alfa, por lo que tras otro suspiro se dispuso a explicarle lo que pasaba, o lo que él creía que pasaba.

—No sé exactamente qué fue lo que habló con mi madre, aunque tengo una teoría: Creo que… —agachó una vez más la cabeza, no sintiéndose capaz de seguir hablando si continuaba mirando a su compañero a la cara— Creo que… tal vez mamá encontró una caja de preservativos que compré hace tiempo cuando aún salía con Allison. Perdí tres de ellos y no sé, quizás por eso pensó que… Allison y yo… y eso fue lo que le dijo a… y… por eso…— guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que habló tan torpemente y sin pensar que la conclusión de su explicación no estaba teniendo coherencia.

El silencio sepulcral anterior a eso había sido, en realidad, un silencio incomodo pero tolerable comparado al que acababa de asentarse.

Scott sabía que aún sin que su pareja le respondiera podía averiguar su sentir si escuchaba su corazón o si usaba su olfato, pero temía tanto el hacerlo que simplemente esperó.

Derek procesó y asimiló la teoría de su novio, esforzándose por mantener tranquilidad.

No había otra explicación, todo encajaba perfectamente, aunque aquello no fuera algo de su agrado. Respiró profundo, obligándose a no perder el control. Sería irónico que él —que tanto se empeñaba en enseñarles autocontrol a todos los adolescentes de su manada—, lo perdiera sin hacer nada al respecto. Poco a poco encontró la calma requerida para volver a hablar.

—Estamos bien, Scott —comenzó, refiriéndose únicamente a su relación, porque todo lo que los rodeaba estaba verdaderamente mal— No me molesta que hayas comprado eso, me molesta que no me lo dijeras, pero incluso así no importa ya. Cualquier plan que tuvieras con Allison —contuvo la cierta repulsión que nombrarla le causó, importándole muy poco si su novio olfateaba el sentimiento— es algo del pasado— finalizó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

A pesar de sus palabras aún estaba molesto y… celoso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Indagó vacilante, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo— ¿Todo está bien entre nosotros?— quería asegurarse de que así fuera.

—Sí —suspiró ligeramente— Hemos cometido errores, Scott, ambos. Algunos muy estúpidos— murmuró la última palabra con cierto descontento.

—Otros muy salvajes— interrumpió con tono de reproche.

Llegado ese punto ambos se miraron duramente.

Estaban recalcándole sus errores al otro, insultándose mutuamente sin quererlo en verdad. La tensión en el ambiente fue plenamente palpable. McCall todavía seguía preocupado por su relación con Hale, mas no por eso le permitiría insultarlo, suficiente tenía con saber que el fracaso de ese día era culpa suya. Derek por otro lado quiso recordarle a Scott que si mordió a la Argent fue por salvarlo, pero se abstuvo porque a pesar de la fuerte mirada de su novio, podía apreciar culpa en ella.

El Tic-Tac del reloj fue el único sonido que se escuchó durante algunos minutos. Al final fue el alfa quien rompió el pesado silencio, no para hablarle a su novio.

—Erica… Deja de escuchar detrás de la puerta— alzó la voz, mirando con enfado dicho sitio.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una ligeramente cohibida rubia.

—No le grites, ella no tiene la culpa de nada— Scott regañó también con voz alta, recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda por parte del mayor.

—¿Y si ambos dejan de gritar? —Opinó la joven— Hombres, todo tienen que arreglar de forma salvaje— murmuró con cierto fastidio, a pesar de la severa mirada que su alfa le dio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y cómo está Boyd?— interrogó Derek con voz todavía tintada de molestia pero esta vez en tono menos alto.

—Isaac está ayudando a Boyd, a pesar de eso… Me envió un mensaje diciéndome que necesitará algo de ayuda con el acónito de las balas —miró significativamente al moreno—. Stiles y yo estamos aquí porque queríamos saber si Scott estaba bien— se explicó, dándole una mirada al castaño, analizándolo un poco.

—Lo estoy, así que no se preocupen. Ya es tarde así que dile a Stiles que vaya a su casa, que le llamaré dentro de un rato para explicarle todo lo que pasó —pidió el beta, intercambiando miradas entre la joven y el alfa— Derek…— murmuró un tanto inseguro.

Hale debía de ir a ayudar a Boyd, eso los obligaba a dejar su conversación para después ¿no? Aunque en ese instante lo que menos quería era dejar las cosas así. No quería que el fracaso de su plan llegara hasta su relación. No quería discutir más con Derek y tampoco quería perderlo.

—Llama a Isaac y dile que no tardaré mucho en llegar— se dirigió a la adolescente con mayor calma.

Erica asintió dando media vuelta para irse, deteniéndose tan solo un paso después.

—Hoy ha sido un día largo y difícil —comentó, girándose para ver a la pareja, teniendo la atención de ambos— Todos estamos cansados, frustrados y enojados. Ustedes simplemente están desquitando todo eso el uno con el otro, algo que… no debería ser. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar ¿no lo creen?— sonrió ligeramente, haciendo reflexionar a ambos.

—Y sí aún quieren desahogarse, bueno… pueden hacerlo de una manera más… placentera y menos dañina— su sonrisa se amplió, mostrándose pícara antes de salir velozmente de la habitación, no sin haberse divertido al ver el color que adornó las mejillas de su líder más joven.

Por tercera vez el silencio se instaló en esa habitación de la clínica, no obstante, en esa ocasión fue más tranquilo que las otras dos veces. Las palabras y la insinuación de Erica habían relajado el ambiente.

—Lo lamento— los dos lobos se disculparon al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa del otro.

—Debí de contarte, no sólo lo de… la caja, sino lo que Victoria Argent me preguntó en la escuela, pero esto era justo lo que temía —comenzó, después de todo… Lo ocurrido era culpa suya—. No me gusta discutir contigo, Derek. También discúlpame por lo que dije hace un momento— sus chocolates pupilas miraron con arrepentimiento al mayor mientras bajaba de la mesa y se acercaba a su novio, acercando lentamente su mano a su rostro, acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

Los ojos esmeralda se cerraron por un par de segundos, disfrutando la caricia previo a que su mano se posara sobre la de Scott, acariciándola un poco conforme sus ojos se abrían.

—No debí hablarte así —concedió también arrepentido— Pero hay ocasiones en las que siento que aún no confías en mí y que hay cosas que no estás contándome— confesó con su mirada fija en la de su beta, percibiendo la ligera tensión por la que pasó el cuerpo del adolescente. Eso le hizo saber que efectivamente había algo que su joven novio no estaba diciéndole.

— _Un día de estos tendrás que hacerme un favor, porque si no… Este cuchillo lo clavaré en ella—_

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de McCall.

No podía olvidar la amenaza de Gerard y no podía contarle eso a Derek, no porque no confiara en él, sino porque podía hacer que todo se volviera más complicado de lo que ya era. Rompió el contacto visual un par de segundos.

—Scott… —soltó la mano del más joven para sujetarlo firme pero cuidadosamente por la cintura— ¿Qué es eso que te hace temer? Puedes contarme, sabes que voy a protegerte y ayudarte— de pronto el sentirse herido por la desconfianza de su pareja pasó de eso a sentirse preocupado por el miedo que repentinamente olfateó en él.

El castaño se acurrucó entre los brazos de su alfa, encontrando calma y sintiéndose protegido. Aspiró su aroma con gusto, permitiéndose el relajarse aunque sea por unos cortos instantes.

—No puedo decirte —murmuró suavemente, apartándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos— Y no es porque no confíe en ti; lo hago. Eres la persona en la que más confío, porque me has demostrado lo mucho que me amas, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer solo. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte que tú confíes en mi— sus palabras fueron serias, mas en su mirada había amor y petición. Pedía que su compañero confiara, necesitaba su confianza ciega más que nunca.

Si bien Derek aún quería saber qué era aquello que asustaba y preocupaba a su novio, no objetó más. Asintió lentamente. Su mano subió al rostro de su joven pareja, acariciando su mejilla y acunándola antes de besarlo con amor, con disculpa, brindándole su apoyo y confianza en ese sencillo gesto.

—Confío en ti— susurró uniendo su frente con la de él, sintiendo el cálido aliento ajeno chocar contra sus labios en un suspiro aliviado.

Se habían dicho todo en aquel beso, por eso ambos permanecieron unos momentos así, en esa tranquilizadora cercanía y en el cobijo de un agradable silencio.

Lamentablemente tuvieron que salir de la burbuja de paz porque los dos sabían que no podían permitirse tal quietud y tranquilidad con lo que estaba ocurriendo con Jackson.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Boyd— habló el beta, apartándose con notable pesar.

—No —negó, para extrañez del otro— Yo tengo que ir a ver a Boyd, tú tienes que ir a ver a Allison— habló con sencillez, notando de inmediato la sorpresa y confusión que provocó.

—¿Ver a Allison?— interrogó incrédulo, viendo primeramente un asentimiento sumado a una pequeña expresión que le hizo saber que el alfa estaba pensando.

—Desde que terminaste con ella para estar conmigo has puesto mucha distancia entre ustedes, eso ha afectado en varias cosas; por ejemplo en el plan de hoy. Los cazadores llegaron porque Allison los llamó al no saber lo que estábamos planeando. Debes recuperar tu amistad con ella— expuso, intentando no dejar que una vez más los celos le dominaran.

Scott entendió de inmediato que Derek quería que recuperara su amistad con la Argent por estrategia. Suspiró por lo bajo.

—Me distancié de ella porque no creí que fuera buena idea intentar tener una amistad tan rápido. Además… Aún no sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando sepa lo que hay entre tú y yo, y dudo que lo ocurrido hoy ayude a que todo salga bien— se refirió al hecho de que Victoria había sido mordida por Derek, pero en esta ocasión no hubo reproche para su novio en su voz, sino preocupación por lo que ocurriría debido a eso.

—Por eso es que necesitas ir a hablar con ella —acarició nuevamente su mejilla— Scott, sé que fui yo quien la mordió, pero quien debe contarle todo a Allison… Eres tú. Ella debe saber por ti lo que pasó con Victoria— habló con serenidad. Tal vez no lo demostró pero agradeció que su pareja no le recriminara de nuevo su fallo.

—Es que… no quiero alterar la imagen que Allison tiene de su madre— se explicó intranquilo.

Derek examinó con la mirada a su compañero. Scott era un muchacho bastante admirable; a pesar de casi ser asesinado por la Argent tenía la bondad de no querer herir a la más joven de esa familia contándole la verdad.

—No es necesario que le digas los detalles, háblale únicamente sobre la mordida— recomendó, no tardando en ver un asentimiento lento como respuesta.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —cedió, dando un suspiro— Nos vemos más tarde en la estación— sonrió un poco.

Derek asintió, tomando a Scott por la cintura para nuevamente atraerlo hacia sí, dándole un beso intenso como silencioso recordatorio de lo mucho que lo amaba.

El beso fue bien correspondido por el más joven, quien lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era apartarse de su novio, pero sabía que tenía cosas que hacer; ambos las tenían.

—Ten cuidado, Scott— susurró con la respiración agitada tras terminar el beso.

El muchacho asintió y se apartó de su novio dificultosamente, siendo el primero en abandonar la clínica veterinaria, no sin agradecerle a Deaton por su ayuda.

[ - ]

Con cierta inseguridad Scott golpeó delicadamente la ventana de la habitación de Allison, obteniendo rápidamente la mirada de la joven que leía un libro sentada en su cama.

La chica se levantó prácticamente de un salto, corriendo a abrir la ventana con una sonrisa de esperanza y alivio en sus labios.

—Scott… ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó abrazándolo apenas él entró.

—Yo… ah… —algo dubitativo correspondió el abrazo— Quería hablar contigo— respondió, apartándose casi de inmediato, aunque cuidando no ser brusco con ella.

Allison le miró con expresión un tanto confundida y sorprendida, como si no fuera eso lo que esperaba. La situación se puso algo tensa.

—Claro… —retrocedió poco a poco, dando vuelta para dirigirse a la cama— Siéntate— invitó en voz baja para no ser escuchada por sus padres o abuelo.

El joven lobo asintió lento y la siguió, sentándose a su lado en la orilla de la cama, repasando en su mente las palabras que había ido preparando para explicarle lo sucedido con Victoria, pues tal y como supuso: No le habían dicho nada todavía por lo tranquila que la veía.

—Allison, yo... lamento haberte gritado en la fiesta, no quise hacerlo, es sólo que… teníamos un plan y…—

—Y yo lo arruiné— interrumpió ella, demostrando la culpa que sentía mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

—No, no es culpa tuya —habló suave— Es mía. Debí de haberte hablado sobre nuestro plan— explicó, poniendo su mano sobre uno de los delgados hombros de la chica, obteniendo de inmediato la mirada de ella.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Scott? ¿Por qué te has apartado de mí de ese modo? —Interrogó con evidente dolor— Terminaste conmigo sin darme una explicación, te uniste a la manada de Derek, no hiciste nada para impedir que convirtiera a Isaac, Erika y Boyd, no has confiado para nada en mí y yo ni siquiera sé el porqué— intentó explicarse lo más tranquila posible pero sus ojos cristalizados la delataban.

Scott se tensó.

Quería contarle la verdad pero temía tanto a su reacción. Abrió la boca, mas nada salió de ella. Lo importante era contarle sobre su madre, pero el tema de conversación se había desviado y no sabía qué hacer para hablarle sobre Victoria.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora—

—¿Qué no es importante? ¡¿Qué no es importante?!— al repetir su pregunta lo hizo en voz más alta, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba algo exaltada.

"Está bien, mala elección de palabras" se dijo, poniéndose de pie también para tomar suavemente por los hombros a la chica.

—Allison, tranquilízate, por favor. No quise decir que no lo fuera, sólo que… ahora hay algo de mayor prioridad— intentó explicarse, paralizándose cuando la Argent se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

—Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes— murmuró con su voz rompiéndose y lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, algunas de las cuales caían sobre la camiseta del chico.

Inseguro correspondió el abrazo, acariciando los cabellos de la chica con una mano mientras con la otra sobaba delicadamente su espalda. Esperaba que Derek no fuera a molestarse con él cuando llegara con el aroma de Allison en su ropa.

—Lo lamento —susurró— Nunca quise hacerte daño— ahora era él quien sonaba culpable.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, ninguno supo decir cuántos, pero fueron los necesarios para que Allison se calmara y se apartara de Scott.

—Dame una explicación, Scott, no pido más— pidió con suavidad, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter amarillo que llevaba, mirando con cierta pena pero necesidad al joven lobo.

Pasó saliva. ¿Explicarle su relación con Derek? ¿Ahora? Eso no parecía una muy buena idea. Se quedó callado por unos momentos, algo que percibió no le agradó a la chica.

—Si no querías hablar de esto… ¿Qué querías decirme?— ella se resignó a no tener la explicación que creía merecer.

—Y-yo…— todas las palabras que había planeado decir se habían borrado de su mente.

El nerviosismo le estaba venciendo. La mirada dolida y molesta de Allison no ayudaba en nada. ¿Cómo decirle que su madre había sido mordida por Derek luego de que este lo salvara de un intento de asesinato por parte de ella?

—Será mejor que te vayas, Scott— concluyó, apartándose de él para acercarse a su escritorio, dándole la espalda.

Asintió lentamente a pesar de saber que ella no le veía.

—A partir de ahora intentaré mantenerte informada sobre lo que ocurra con Jackson, pero si llegas a saber algo… estaría bien que me lo dijeras. Por él hay que dejar de lado lo que pasa entre nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?— tras ver un débil asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta salió de ahí por donde había llegado.

[ - ]

—No pude hacerlo, no pude decirle— fueron las primeras palabras que dijo apenas vio a Derek en la estación abandonada.

Hale le envió una mirada comprensiva conforme se le acercaba.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, ya se lo diremos— dijo suave, tomando por la cintura al joven beta, dándole un beso en la frente antes de tomar sus labios, besándolo suavemente mientras lo atraía hacia sí, queriendo cambiar el aroma que su novio traía en la ropa sin decirle nada al respecto porque no era momento para celos, aunque eso no quería decir que no los sintiera al saber lo cerca que Allison había estado de Scott.

—Quedan pocos días antes de la luna llena— murmuró contra sus labios, mirándole preocupado y culpable.

—Lo sé, pero podremos decírselo —ante la mirada algo sorprendida del más joven continuó hablando— Sí, te acompañaré para que se lo digamos juntos; fui yo quien mordió a Victoria después de todo— concluyó con serenidad y un atisbo de culpa.

Scott simplemente asintió antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

Ese día habían cometido muchos fallos, tantos que se cuestionaba cuándo tendrían un acierto. Esperaba que pronto con lo que él estaba planeando.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, necesitas descansar después de lo que pasó hoy—

La preocupación que había en la voz de su novio lo hizo sentir una embriagante sensación de calidez y tranquilidad.

—Es Viernes —se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle—. Quiere decir que mañana no hay clases, así que no tengo porqué volver a casa hoy —explicó, dedicándole una sonrisa y dándole un corto beso en los labios— Quiero quedarme contigo— finalizó, acariciándole una mejilla.

Derek correspondió la sonrisa e imitó el gesto de su novio, dándole un suave pero corto beso, aunque a diferencia de él, al suyo le siguieron varios besos más.

—Está bien, aunque aquí no es un sitio con muchas comodidades— advirtió con un tinte de diversión mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su joven pareja.

—No importa, solamente quiero estar contigo —respondió, entrelazando sus manos al andar— ¿Cómo está Boyd? ¿Se encuentra bien?— miró algo preocupado al mayor.

—Claro que sí. Quemé el acónito y ahora descansa siendo cuidado por Erica —suspiró ligeramente tras su explicación, viendo la preocupación desaparecer de las facciones del muchacho— ¿Y Stiles? ¿Ya le llamaste para decirle que estás bien?— lo que menos quería era que el alborotador chico fuera a molestarles con llamadas más de madrugada porque Scott no se reportó con él.

—Le envié un mensaje para decírselo y también para pedirle que si mañana mamá le llamaba le dijera que dormí en su casa— sonrió algo apenado al confesarle eso, puesto que dejaba ver que ya había planeado el quedarse a dormir con él.

Lo dicho hizo que el Alfa sonriera otro tanto más, deteniéndose al entrar a una cabina en la cual había una cama no muy grande pero que sería suficiente para ellos.

Apretó ligeramente la mano del más joven antes de darle un pequeño beso en el cuello al que siguió uno en su mejilla, culminando con un tercero en sus labios.

—Me gustan tus ideas, Scott, pero he de decirte que si piensas dormir conmigo… Debes cambiarte de ropa— habló sobre sus labios, mordiéndole el inferior, provocando un jadeo suave que sonrojó al muchacho.

—Lo haré—

Tras su sencilla respuesta, su novio se apartó de él, sacando ropa de un pequeño mueble de metal y entregándosela.

Con cierta pena se cambió de ropa frente a él, acostándose al lado suyo y metiéndose bajo las cobijas apenas terminó.

La pareja de lobos se abrazó, hallando comodidad y calma en la cercanía que tenían. Necesitaban descansar y prepararse para lo que vendría.

Con aquel pensamiento dejaron sus fracasos y los problemas de lado por al menos esa noche.


End file.
